


The Camera Eye: Star Grabbing

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [4]
Category: SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Lapdance, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuki has always been content to be in Aoi’s shadow as his favorite onscreen uke and offscreen sort-of boyfriend. However, when PSC Productions announces a fairy tale porn parody, Kazuki is determined to get the lead, for a very special reason – and he has to prove himself to the director.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: Star Grabbing

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth in a planned porn star AU series that will bring in guys from GazettE, SCREW and Alice Nine. This fic isn’t intended to be a portrait of the actual JGV industry – if anything, the industry presented here is sort of a fusion of the Eastern and Western ones.

Occasionally, the staff and performers at PSC Productions held group meetings, especially when there was some great piece of news to share. The last time they’d had one was to announce the acquisition of 9 Films – which had been very big indeed.

Uruha was confident that the news he had to share today would be just as well-received. It meant that, in many ways, their company had truly arrived, that they were playing with the big boys in the world of gay porn. Hell, in the world of porn, period.

He looked around the table in the main conference room. Kai sat at his side, as he always did. Aoi was checking his Twitter, Kazuki seated next to him. Tora and Saga weren’t too far away, having a mild argument over whether they were collectively going to attend a party that night, while Ruki and Shou sat near them, Ruki wearing sunglasses and a knit cap as he usually did.

Amazing how casual they looked now, compared to how overly-glamorous they were before the cameras.

“All right,” Uruha told the group. “I wanted you to come today because I have good news.” A pause. “We got permission to shoot on the castle set. The fairy tale series is a go.”

This brought about an excited murmur around the table. The castle was a set that had belonged to a film production company doing a mainstream movie with a fairy tale setting. They’d been about to tear it down – but Uruha got word, and sought permission to lease it for a few weeks.

“Really?” Tora said. “Do they know what kind of films we do?”

“Truthfully, I’m not sure,” Uruha said. “And I wasn’t going to spell it out for them. So since we also have the cottage set” – another one on the same property – “we’re going to move forward with the three productions Saga has come up with. We’re calling them Bed-Time Stories.”

Saga stood up. “Okay, the first one is Sleeping Bishie, obviously a parody of Sleeping Beauty. For that, we have our leading uke, Prince Arearend; his true love who wakes him up, Prince Phillhim; three good fairies who help the leading uke; and the villain, Magnificentfuck. I’m going to be playing that last role myself.”

“Gee, I wonder why you’d cast yourself as a character called Magnificentfuck?” Tora said, sarcastically.

“Shut up,” Saga said, putting his hand on the other man’s head and pushing it downward. “So the second parody is going to be Cinderella; it’s pretty much a given that Shou is playing the leading role in that one and Kai is going to be the prince. For the third, it’s either going to be Beauty and the Beast or Snow White. Those scripts are still being written.”

“But the Sleeping Beauty one?” sald Uruha.

“Done and ready to go,” Saga said. “You could start shooting tomorrow if you have the costumes.”

“Which we do,” Uruha said. The medieval tunics and leggings had actually been sitting around their headquarters for awhile – they’d been picked up cheaply at a post-Halloween sale, in hopes that PSC would have an opportunity to do something like this. “We just need to have black robes for your character.”

“You’re actually going to let him cast himself as a character called Magnificentfuck?” Ruki said.

Uruha shrugged. “He wrote it. But if he gave himself more lines than the leads? He’s going to find his own script edited a bit.”

“You think I’d do that?” Saga said.

“After you cast yourself in the lead of the cowboy video we did?” Tora said.

“I was the only one who could ride a horse!” Saga replied.

Uruha waved his hand to get attention. “I’m going to be in touch with the rest of you about casting tomorrow,” he said.

As they got up to leave, Aoi said to Kazuki, “He’s going to cast me as the prince. I know he told me that if we got the castle, the first seme lead would be mine. Besides, what’s a fairy tale movie without a superstar?”

It didn’t really occur to Aoi that his usual co-star and lover was very quiet as they left to go home.

* * *

Sure enough, there was a PDF in Aoi’s E-mail the moment Aoi and Kazuki walked through the door. “You’re definitely Prince Phillhim,” the E-mail from Uruha said. “I’d decided that before Saga even finished the script.”

“See, I told you it was in the bag!” Aoi turned on their printer. “I’m going to start learning this right away. I’m assuming it’s going to be Shou I fuck at the end of the video, unless they cast Ruki in the part. Don’t know why they’d do that, the character is an innocent, but . . .”

“Aoi-san,” Kazuki said, quietly, “why couldn’t I do it?”

Aoi laughed. “You don’t have to call me –san. You haven’t had to in a long time. Now, what’s this?”

“I want to play the lead role,” Kazuki said. “I want to be Prince Arearend.”

Aoi put a hand on his shoulder. “Baby – you’re serious? You’ve never asked for a leading role before.” Kazuki had been content to stay in the shadows until now – or, more accurately, in Aoi’s shadow. He acted as his uke, appearing in at least one scene of each of Aoi’s videos, but let Aoi be the superstar.

“I’ve never been more serious,” Kazuki said. “I just feel like the part, the film . . . they’re right for me. I can do this.”

“What the hell changed your mind about this?” Aoi said. “You’re not jealous of Shou, are you?”

“Jealous?” Kazuki said. “No. I’m never jealous of your co-stars.”

“Then what is it?” Aoi said. “Why do you suddenly want a lead?”

Kazuki smiled at him. “I just think it’s time I become more than your co-star, that’s all. I want . . . I want a name of my own.” He quickly held out a hand toward his lover. “Not that I don’t like being your co-star!”

Aoi laughed. “So my little uke is all grown up, huh?” He put a hand on Kazuki’s head. “You want to do scenes with guys other than me?”

“Are you jealous, now?” Kazuki said.

“Hell, no!” said Aoi. “It’s going to be hot to watch you with other guys. Not that you really have any full-fledged fuck scenes with other guys in this.” He glanced over the script. “Prince Arearend has the fuck scene with Prince Phillhim at the end, and he watches a threesome with the fairies and takes care of himself, and . . . whoa, a big scene with a toy?”

“A toy?” Kazuki looked over his shoulder.

“Yes,” Aoi said. “Instead of pricking her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, this Sleeping Beauty falls asleep after he gets off with a really elaborate dildo contraption.” He smiled at Kazuki. “Still feel up to it?”

“Yes!” Kazuki said. “That sounds like fun!”

“All right, then!” Aoi said. “Then I support your effort to get the part. Only . . .”

“Only?”

“You’re going to have to let Uruha know – and convince him. He’s only worked with you as my partner before. You’re going to have to let him know you want a lead – and you can pull it off.”

“I’ll do it!” Kazuki said. He ran into their bedroom and, after a moment, came out wearing his coat and headed for the door. “I’m going to the offices now!”

“You sure he’s still there?” Aoi said.

“Yes!” Kauzki said. “He’s always there right before a shoot.” He blew Aoi a kiss and headed for the door.

“Oh, hey, Kazuki?” Aoi called. “Ever going to tell me why you suddenly wanted a lead?”

“I’ll tell you later,” he said. and with a bright smile, he was gone.

* * *

_Like most guys in the industry, Kazuki hadn’t planned to be in porn. His ambitions lay along the lines of clubs – specifically, he wanted to be a DJ. He learned the arts of mixing and cutting, provided music for every party he could, and did everything he could to get his name out there._

_But the closest he got to being the master of a sophisticated Shibuya hotspot was supplying soundtracks for a gay strip club by his apartment – not to mention some bartending to boot._

_It was there that he meant Aoi, one of the dancers. They hit it off immediately, and became friends with benefits not too long afterward. And then, Aoi announced that he was being scouted by a porn company._

_“It would mean money,” he said. “A lot more than working in this place. Want to give it a try?”_

_Kazuki was reluctant at first – porn was porn, after all – but he couldn’t deny that he could use the extra cash. Not to mention the shooting schedule would make it easier for him to take outside DJ gigs._

_Plus, there was the small matter that he was falling for Aoi like a ton of bricks. He’d follow him anywhere and everywhere – and “into the porn industry” definitely counted as “anywhere.”_

_And so, he did one video with Aoi, which led to another, which led to another still. Before long, directors were making sure they included at least one scene between the two in every DVD – usually, with Kazuki as Aoi’s eventual love interest. Their chemistry together was a big part in him building a reputation as a superstar – or, according to some porn fans, THE superstar._

_Offscreen, their relationship was more than friends with benefits, less than fully committed lovers. They both saw other people (well, mostly Aoi did). They used the words “partners” to describe themselves, not “boyfriends.”_

_But that didn’t mean Kazuki’s love for Aoi wasn’t growing by leaps and bounds. He considered him his soul mate, the person he’d been waiting for since he was born. And, yes, sometimes it hurt a little that Aoi didn’t see things the same way._

_Except sometimes, he dropped little hints that said to Kazuki that he might feel more than he was letting on. For example, when Aoi was in discussions with PSC Productions about making the move to the rapidly-growing studio, he said he wouldn’t go unless they took on Kazuki as well._

_“Aoi-san, that’s your career,” Kazuki told him. “You’re the superstar. You’re the one who . . .”_

_Aoi put his fingers over Kazuki’s lips. “I don’t care. I’m not going without you and that’s that. They can throw all the money and percentages-of-the-gross at me they want. No you, no me.”_

_And his words made Kazuki’s heart glow a little. If he was willing to stick his career that far out on the line, then maybe, just maybe . . ._

* * *

He arrived at PSC headquarters and headed straight for Uruha’s office. He had plans for what he was going to do when he got there. First, he’d get the director’s attention, and then . . .

Then, he’d show that he was ready, willing and able to take this role.

He knocked on the door – no answer. He put his ear to it, trying to see if there was anyone on the other side. There wasn’t.

Well, this was to his advantage. He’d surprise Uruha, then.

He turned the knob and pushed – good, the door was unlocked. He slipped in, locked the door behind him and reached into his coat pocket. He’d stashed underwear in there just for this occasion.

Kazuki dropped the coat – a knee-length fleece garment he’d found at a flea market, not exactly the hippest thing ever, but it kept him warm – over the back of a chair, and unfastened his pants. He yanked them off, slid off his usual briefs, and put on the thong he’d brought with him.

He was reaching for his pants when he heard someone rattling the door. Uruha was back. Well, damn. And before he had a chance to get redressed. He reached for his pants – and then, decided on a slight change of plans.

He unbuttoned his shirt, quickly, yanked it off and put his coat on over it. He’d give the director a good, old-fashioned flashing. That would show him he was definitely bold enough to take the lead role.

Kazuki went over to the door, unlocked it and twisted the knob. As it swung open, he let his coat drop to the floor, yelling, “Surprise!”

And he found himself confronting a total stranger, a DHL delivery man, stout and round-faced – who nearly dropped his package and turned bright red.

“Oh!” Kazuki said, scrambling for his coat. “I’m sorry! We’re just . . .um, rehearsing here! You know how it is, and what we do here . . .” And then, he realized he was bending over and giving the delivery man an even better view of his ass. “Sorry! Sorry again!” He managed to get the coat and wrap himself up in it. “Um, I’ll take the package for him!”

The delivery man shoved the package at Kazuki and turned tail quickly – as if he’d be risking seeing more nudity if he lingered at all – rushing out of the office so quickly it was as if hellhounds were training him. He nearly knocked over Uruha as he reentered his office. “What was that about?” the director wondered out loud.

“Package!” Kazuki said, shoving it toward him. “I kind of intercepted it.”

“Kazuki?” Uruha looked baffled. “What are you doing here?” He looked him up and down. “And why are you dressed like that?”

Well, damn, he’d been caught with his pants down. Literally. He was still wearing nothing but the coat over the thong. So much for his great plan to either surprise-flash him or perform a striptease.

He had to come up with a plan B.

“I thought I’d give you a special thanks for all you’ve done for us,” he said. “Sit down.”

Uruha sat down in his desk chair, looking baffled. “Kazuki, I don’t usually go in for the casting . . .”

Kazuki dropped his coat on the floor, letting Uruha see his nearly-naked body in all its glory. And glory it was, especially the way his navel piercing caught the light, glittering like diamonds and just emphasizing the taut flesh of his chest and stomach.

“Couch,” Uruha said, but it was obvious he couldn’t take his eyes off him. The director/producer might be romantically involved with Kai, the man he’d made a star; but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have his eye caught by another man. It was well-known they were polyamorous.

Kazuki walked toward the director. “How long has it been,” he said, “since you had a private dance?” Kazuki might not have been one of the dancers in that strip club he’d worked in, but he knew very well what went on in back rooms – and even front rooms.

“I don’t think I’ve had one,” Uruha said. “At least not since I’ve been in the business.”

“Well, then?” And Kazuki turned around, settling into the other man’s lap.

He raised his hips a bit and began to move them, grinding slowly, rubbing his ass – left bare by the thong – against Uruha’s clothed crotch.

“Mmmm,” Kazuki said. rubbing a little faster. “I haven’t done this in awhile, either.” Well, at least not with a guy who wasn’t Aoi. “I’ve forgotten how good it can be.”

“Oh . . . my . . .” Uruha just sat there for a moment, stunned, not believing this was happening to him. He was suddenly a character in one of his own films. These kind of things just didn’t happen in real life. You didn’t come back to your office finding a gorgeous, nearly naked man sitting on you and grinding.

But that’s what he was doing – and he was good at it. His ass pressed against Uruha, sliding on him, the flesh firm and hot and nicely rounded, providing him with a sweet temptation . . .

Before long, he was just laying back and enjoying it, eyes closed, a small moan escaping his lips. That brought on an answering moan from Kazuki, who was starting to grind harder, pressing his hips down firmly, wanting to feel the friction on his ass.

Kazuki was rapidly forgetting what he’d come for and just enjoying the ride. Literally.

His skin was starting to break out in a light sweat as he leaned back, wanting more contact of his body against Uruha’s, his bare back on Uruha’s clothed chest . . . and then the director’s hands were on him, moving along his torso, finding his nipples and stroking them, rubbing his thumbs on the hardening buds.

“Oh, yes,” Kazuki moaned, his hips churning faster, harder, feeling Uruha’s cock nice and hard now, pressing against the fabric that covered it, against Kazuki’s sensitive flesh, making him ache with need . . .

He stood up, just for a moment, just long enough to strip off the thong and toss it aside. As he did so, Uruha did what Kazuki hoped he’d do – he unfastened his own pants and pulled them down.

When he settled into the director’s lap again, it was bare cock against completely bare ass, flesh rubbing on flesh. Both men were flat-out churning their hips now, wanting all the friction they could get, the air filling with both their moans.

Kazuki shifted a little so Uruha’s cock was in the cleft of his ass – not penetrating, just sliding between the cheeks, encased in firm heat, a case of “so close but yet so far” that was a huge turn-on for both of them.

And then Uruha returned the favor, grasping Kazuki’s erection and starting to stroke, his fingers as skilled as those of his actors. He darted here and there, finding sensitive spots, and when Kazuki’s moans got more intense, he lingered on the spot that had brought about the sound of desire.

“Oh, yes,” Kazuki moaned. “Oh, Uruha .. . “ His hips moved hard and fast, the feeling of the cock sliding against him, so close to his entrance, blending into the pleasure of having his own hardness stroked, caressed . . .

He could hear the other man’s moans now, smell his heated scent, all new experiences to him, just adding a delicious layer of the forbidden that made him more excited, and more, and . . .

Kazuki felt Uruha buck under him, and arch upward with a cry – just as the other man’s thumb brushed over the head of his cock. Kazuki let go, his own ecstatic yell blending with Uruha’s, his come pouring over the director’s hand, just as Uruha’s poured into the crack of Kazuki’s ass, hot and sticky and wonderful.

Kazuki leaned back and turned his head, and Uruha leaned in to kiss him, their lips meeting softly. The two sagged into the chair, breathing hard, still clinging to each other.

“Well, that was . . . “ Uruha said.

“Terrific?” Kazuki said, hopefully.

“Terrific,” Uruha said. “And surprising. Guys usually don’t come into my office and give me that.”

“Well, then, there’s a first time for everything, right?” Kazuki said.

“I was actually going to call you when I got back to the office,” Uruha murmured. “I got the approval from my boss to offer you the lead in Sleeping Bishie.”

“You . . . you did?” Kazuki lifted his head and looked at Uruha, surprised.

“Yes,” Uruha said. “I was never going to offer it to anyone else. I’ve been looking for a lead to give you for awhile, and this one felt right.”

“You cast me all along?” So . . . he didn’t have to do this? He didn’t have to come in here and flash the delivery man and lap-dance Uruha . . .

Not that he minded at all. At least not the lap-dance part. He’d do that again in a quarter of a heartbeat.

“You’re not going to take the part?” Uruha said.

“No! I mean yes! I mean, I want to play the part! Badly! Thank you!”

“I’m glad,” Uruha said. “You just proved to me how very sexy you can be, so I really feel good about it now.” His fingers trailed over the naval ring. “You can’t wear this on-camera for this video. You can’t wear any of your other piercings either, in fact. Your character is supposed to be innocent.”

“That’s okay!” Kazuki said. “I’ll do it! I’ll take them out when I’m on camera! Thank you again! I . . .” He slid off the other man’s lap. “I have to clean us up!”

“Take your time,” Uruha said, lazily. “Kai isn’t expecting me home for awhile.” As Kazuki ran into the little bathroom next door and came back with wet rags, Uruha said, softly, “Aoi is a lucky guy.”

“So is Kai,” Kazuki said, starting to clean up.

“You two ought to come over for dinner some night,” Uruha said. “It would be fun.”

“Oh, we will!” Kazuki said. And, of course, given who they were, that carried an implied “You and Aoi are going to be dessert.” He didn’t mind that, either. Fun with the other couple would be, well, an experience. Especially after this.

He couldn’t wait to go home and tell Aoi his good news. Now he’d be able to go ahead with the surprise he had for him. He’d definitely earned this lead role.

* * *

Kazuki watched the crew members getting the bed ready for the big, final scene. White satin sheets (borrowed from Kai and Uruha’s apartment), a royal blue satin coverlet (supplied by the company’s wealthy benefactor) and an embroidered pillow for under Kazuki’s head – also from their benefactor, and pinched from his grandmother’s place. (It was, apparently, from a European trip).

He’d breezed through all the filming so far without a hitch. The masturbation scene had been easy (he’d just thought about Aoi) and so had the scene with a gyrating sex toy mounted on a frame (he’d pretended Aoi was using it on him). And now, he was going to do his one full-blown fuck scene in the movie – with Aoi. He couldn’t have asked for a more effortless first starring role.

Aoi walked up to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. His medieval outfit looked a bit out-of-place on someone who usually wore funky fashions on camera – but that was all right, he wouldn’t have it on very long.

“Ready?” he said. “This is the nicest bed we’ve ever fucked on, believe me.”

Kazuki gave him a smile. “You know I am. Now, are you ready?”

“What, do you think I’m not?” Aoi said.

“You did have the scene with Saga earlier,” Kazuki reminded him. In this version of the story, Prince Phillhim scored his ultimate triumph over Magnificentfuck not by slaying him, but by laying him – proving he was the one with the most stamina. Magnificentfuck then fell under his own sleeping curse – leaving the door open for a sequel.

“Yes, but a superstar like me is able to make a full recovery fast,” Aoi said. “It comes with the territory. Besides,” he added, squeezing the arm around Kazuki tighter, “I’m with my favorite co-star.”

Kazuki looked down, smiling to himself, feeling a warm glow in his heart. There were times like this when he held out hope that someday, perhaps, he’d hear the words from Aoi he most dreamed of hearing.

Uruha walked over to them. “Aoi, do you want to run through the dialogue one more time? Or are you good?”

“No – I’m a professional, remember? We’ve done it enough times.” He nodded toward his three costars in the scene – Tora, Shou and Hiroto, all sporting butterfly-like wings on their medieval costumes. “I think we’re ready to do it for real.”

“All right, then,” said Uruha. He called out, “Places, everyone!”

That was Kazuki’s cue to get rid of the robe he was wearing and get in the bed, pulling the covers up to his neck. Since his character had fallen under the sleeping spell while nude, he was put in bed in the same state. He closed his eyes and lay perfectly still.

“Action!” Uruha called, and Aoi was dragged by the three fairies into the room. “Here he is!” Shou said. “Just where we left him.”

“Well, go on,” Tora said. “Do your thing.”

Aoi turned toward the other three. “Can we have some privacy? You three interrupted us once. I’d like to have things reach their logical conclusion.”

“But . . . you’re here to wake him up!” Hiroto said.

“Yes, and when he wakes up, it’s going to be him, me and a bed,” Aoi said. “Do the math!”

The three fairies looked at each other. “In that case,” Shou said, “you’ll need to take this.” He handed a glass bottle with a stopper in it to Aoi. “It is the Slick Oil of Lubrication. Use it wisely.”

“I will,” Aoi said. “Now, shoo! If there’s a problem, I’ll call you.”

The three fairies departed the room, and the cameras came in close on the bed. Aoi put the lubricant on the nighttable and leaned toward Kazuki. “You’re so gorgeous,” he said. “One might even say you were a sleeping beauty. But I’m not going to leave you like that. I’m going to . . .” He bent over, bringing his lips to the other man’s.

Kazuki’s eyes fluttered open as Aoi leaned back. “Prince Phillhim?” he said. “You found me!”

“Yes, and I’m not going to let you go, either,” Aoi said. “Not ever.”

“Oh, yes!” Kazuki threw his arms around Aoi, holding him close. “But . . . what about Magnificentfuck?”

“You don’t have to worry about him,” Aoi said. “He’s out of commission. Let’s just say he wasn’t as magnificent as he thought he was.” He stroked Kazuki’s hair. “And now, it’s just you . . . and me.”

“The fairies?”

“They’re outside. They’ve been told to leave us alone. So . . it’s you, me, a bed, and as much time as we need. What do you say?”

Kazuki threw back the covers, revealing his nudity. “I say, let’s go for it!” He reached up, wrapped his arms around Aoi and pulled him into another kiss.

Aoi kissed him back passionately, pushing his tongue toward Kazuki’s, and Kazuki stroked his own against Aoi’s. He could feel the rough fabric of the Halloween-costume medieval wear against his bare skin. It had to go, of course – both for purposes of the video, and because it was not exactly satiny.

Fortunately, Aoi was thinking along the same lines. He stood up, unfastened the tunic and yanked it away, the hose coming off moments later. He stretched his arms, making sure the camera got a long, loving look at the flat stomach, the hardening knots of nipples, and, of course, his cock.

“Come here,” Kazuki said, breathlessly, and Aoi lay on top of him, kissing him hungrily again, Kazuki’s hands sliding down and squeezing Aoi’s ass, making sure the camera got a nice shot.

Aoi raised his head as the lenses moved in for a closeup, licking his way down Kazuki’s neck slowly, stopping to nip softly, then licking downward again. When he reached a nipple, he began to flick his tongue along it, then surround it with his lips and suck, hard.

“Oh, yes!” Kazuki cried, tangling his fingers in Aoi’s hair, moaning as he raised his head, licking again – them moved to the other bud, tasting it as well. He lapped around the pink, scraping very lightly with his teeth.

He raised his head and said, huskily, “Do you want to touch me?”

“Yes!” Kazuki gasped. “Yes, please!”

Aoi sat up straight and grasped Kazuki’s hands, bringing them to his own body. He guided them so they passed over his torso, tracing the lines of his muscles, familiarizing him with the contours of his body.

When he guided them up to his nipples, Kazuki touched them briefly – and then sat up, spontaneously bringing his mouth to them, kissing the right one with a shuddering sigh, then rubbing his cheek on it.

“Oh, baby, yes,” Aoi moaned, reaching down and stroking Kazuki’s hair as the younger man sucked at him. Kazuki raised his head, and their eyes locked, Aoi moving his fingers to Kazuki’s lips, stroking them. Kazuki flicked out his tongue and licked them, then drew the fingertips in, sucking them – and bringing a moan from Aoi.

“You want to use the pretty mouth?” Aoi murmured. “Go on – get me ready for you.”

The star was always expected to suck cock on camera. Fortunately, it was something Kazuki enjoyed, and was good at.

He trailed his tongue down Aoi’s stomach, turning his eyes upward so he could meet the other man’s gaze. He paused when he was just north of the wonderful hardness in front of him, kissing the skin there lightly.

He grasped the root of Aoi’s cock with his hand, touched his tongue to it and slowly licked upward, letting out a purr as he did so. However many times he’d handled this thing, it didn’t dilute the thrill he always felt when experiencing its shape and texture and musky scent.

Kazuki licked the tip once, and then, remembering that he was supposed to be a sweet and innocent character, he looked up at Aoi and said, “Am I doing okay?”

“Oh, God, baby, you’re wonderful,” Aoi murmured. “Lick it some more.” Kazuki obeyed, stroking his tongue back and forth over the tip. “That’s it, nice and slow, take your time.”

Kazuki licked in a leisurely fashion, caressing the shaft up and down, rubbing his tongue right under the head, bringing a moan from Aoi . . . and then, he moved up, wrapped his lips around it and started to slide down.

“Oh, yes!” Aoi moaned. “Suck me, baby . . . suck as much as you can . . .”

Kazuki moved down further, wriggling his head a little to vary pressure, letting Aoi feel it where he wanted it most. He lifted his head slowly, making sure the camera caught the sight of him with hard cock sliding through his lips. His fingers slid along the part he’d been sucking before, fingers trailing over hot skin made wet by his mouth . . .

“Oh, God,” Aoi gasped. “Please . . . please let up so I can fuck you . . .”

Kazuki slid off, the head of his cock being given a last, tender lick as it escaped his lips. He got on the bed on all fours, tilting his bottom up, waiting to be prepared.

Aoi went for the lubricant bottle, and soon, Kazuki felt a finger slide into him. He moaned softly – “Yes, I can’t wait for you to fuck me . . .”

“Be patient,” Aoi said. “It will be worth it.” He slid the finger in and out, pushing in a second effortlessly. He knew Kazuki’s body well, knew what it took to get him ready for penetration – one more reason they worked as an onscreen team.

By the time the third finger pressed in, Kazuki was bucking his hips, moaning softly. He wanted fulfillment, he needed it . . .

He got it. Aoi pulled the fingers out, wiped them off and gasped Kazuki’s hips, pushing against his entrance lightly . . .

Kazuki gasped as the hardness filled him, and filled him more. Oh, Aoi felt so good, not like any man he’d ever been with. It really was, sometimes, like they fit each other like a glove.

“Are you okay?” Aoi asked when he was as in as he was going to be, and Kazuki nodded. And then, he started to thrust, slowly, gently . . .

Kazuki gripped the bedding under him and resisted the urge to lower his head on top of his hands – the camera had to catch his expressions. He was giving them plenty of that – as Aoi started, gradually, to thrust faster and harder, his eyes narrowed, his lips parted, his entire countenance was a mask of bliss.

His hips started to thrust backward as Aoi picked up speed, thrusting into him faster, harder, all the while murmuring, “That’s right, take all of it you can. You’re so beautiful right now . . . let me hear you moan, baby . . .”

Aoi didn’t need to ask. Kazuki moaned loudly as his hips churned, his body glistened with sweat, his hands clutched at the bedding. They were moving so hard and fast now that he could hear slapping sounds with every delicious plunge into his body, every thrust against sensitive nerve endings, sending cascades of tingles running through him.

Kazuki tilted his hips a little, varying the pressure within him, feeling a whole new blast of delicious sensation, moaning, “Oh . . . oh, I’m close, I feel like I’m so close . . .”

“Do you want to come?” Aoi murmured.

“Yes!” Kazuki cried. “Please!”

Aoi wrapped his fingers around Kazuki’s erection, starting a rapid stroke. “Let go, beautiful,” he nearly growled.

A touch on the right part of his cock, and Kazuki obeyed, suddenly crying out as he was wracked with delicious shudders that shook him from the inside of his soul, pulling his body upward so the camera could catch his come pouring over Aoi’s hand.

He felt a few more hard thursts, and then Aoi let out his own cry, Kazuki kneeling back down again so they could film a closeup of Aoi’s essence pouring onto Kazuki’s ass.

Aoi flopped onto the bed next to Kazuki, and the men kissed, softly, and kissed again, as the scene faded to black.

Uruha yelled “Cut!” and the crew applauded as Aoi and Kazuki kissed again. A crew member brought them both robes – no way were they expecting Aoi to put on that costume again.

“How was it?” Aoi called to the crew.

“Awesome. Like you two always are together.” Uruha walked over to the bed. “I’m so glad I cast you, Kazuki.”

“I’m glad you did, too,” Kazuki said.

“Not as glad as I am,” Aoi added, reaching over to lightly tickle the other man’s neck. Kazuki laughed. “Aoi!”

“Come on, let’s go hit the shower,” Aoi said. “And then, we’ll go out to get ramen.”

“Do you mind if I leave before you and then meet up with you at the ramen place?” Kazuki said.

“Well, okay,” Aoi said. “But why?”

Kazuki smiled. “Surprise. You’ll see.”

“You’re full of surprises lately, you know that?” Aoi said.

Kazuki just smiled to himself. Aoi was going to find out his surprise – and, indeed, the whole reason he wanted a starring role – very soon.

* * *

The next night was one of the most romantic in the year, Christmas Eve. Aoi and Kazuki went back in that day to shoot some non-sex scenes, then headed back home, stopping at a bakery for a Christmas cake and at Kentucky Fried Chicken for the traditional “holiday set for two.”

“I have something for you,” Kazuki said, cheerfully.

“Oh? You mean other than what you gave me yesterday? Because that was a lot,” Aoi said.

“No, not that!” Kazuki said, punching him playfully. “Okay, I mean in addition to that. It’s your present.”

“Okay,” Aoi said. “But can we eat the chicken first? I’m starving!”

“Yes, we can eat the chicken first,” Kazuki said, laughing.

And so, it was much later on, when their table was a pile of bones and empty side dish cups, that Kazuki finally pulled a small box out of his back pocket – after thoroughly wiping the grease off his fingers first.

“Here you go,” he said. “Merry Christmas!”

Aoi took the box from him and unwrapped it, carefully. He gave a long, low whistle when he saw the name of the store on the box lid. “You went extravagant, didn’t you?”

“Open it up!” Kazuki said, fairly bouncing with excitement.

Aoi opened the lid, and drew out a thick silver band, studded all around with raised silver roses. “Holy shit,” he said. “Holy SHIT.”

“Surprise!” Kazuki said. “I knew you had your eye set on this for a long time.”

Aoi put the ring on his right hand and held it up, looking at it. “This is Justin fucking Davis, Kazuki. This is no casual ring.”

Kazuki walked around the table and pulled him into his arms. “That’s why I wanted the lead in Sleeping Bishie,” he said. “Leading roles pay a lot more than supporting ones. I knew that if I got the lead, I’d be able to get you that ring.”

“You are a sneaky one, aren’t you?” Aoi said. “I thought you just wanted to be a superstar like me.”

“Nobody’s a superstar quite like you,” Kazuki said.

“Well, you have a point there,” Aoi replied. “Oh, and while I’m at it . . .” He reached in his pocket and drew out a silver chain, at the end of which was a charm. “Merry Christmas.”

“Aoi!” Kazuki said. “That’s for me?”

“Of course it is.” Aoi fastened the chain around Kazuki’s neck. “It’s commemorating your first leading role.”

Kazuki picked up the charm and looked at it. It was a silver star, edged in glittery stones that caught the light. “It’s gorgeous,” he said. “I love it!”

“That star will be you when the video comes out,” Aoi said.

“You’ll have to share me with other costars,” Kazuki replied.

“I don’t mind,” Aoi said. “Long as you let me on the set to watch sometimes.”

“You know I will,” Kazuki said.

“And I’m always your primary costar,” Aoi said. “You know that.”

“Always,” Kazuki said, closing his eyes and resting his head on the other man’s shoulder.

The “primary costar” thing was the closest thing to an “I love you” he’d gotten out of the other man yet. He’d take it.

* * *

Sleeping Bishie was the hit of the new year, and it brought Kazuki out of Aoi’s shadow and established him as a star on his own. He became the company’s second star uke, along with Shou, and found himself with his own fangirls for the first time.

Several of those fans noticed the fact that he always wore a star necklace in his videos, never taking it off even when he took off everything else. Some of them asked him the significance – but he never revealed his secret.

Even when he was co-starring with other men, he carried a bit of the one who held his heart with him.


End file.
